2011-03-24 - A Beginner's Training
Alina had asked for training with mobile suit so she was going to get it, she'd got the basic training for piloting it and it was now time to actually launch into space for an bit of training. She now is on the launch deck in her Jenice, it was little more than an upgraded unit but it would work well. It's cousin the Hi-zack is what Alina would be piloting a good solid unit really. "Fire Dancer launching! Lin heads up!" She launches her machine into the void. "Argama launch training targets and zone transponders. Keep an eye out if we get any unwanted watchers." Her machine slows down and now waits for Alina to arrive. The first time that Lin had stepped into the Hizack, it was a tense moment for the hangar crew. As much as she had started to find a place on the Argama, there were still a few not /quite/ sure of the framerunner. To everyone's relief, she doesn't randomly go insane or decide to blow the place apart given the opportunity. Instead, she seems more like an untrained fledgling than some pilot meant to be feared. It takes a few tries just to get the mobile suit to move without stumbling over its own large feet. With sweat beading on her forehead, Lin lets out a breath, "Harder than it looks." Still, she seemed to be a good student, picking up on things even if it was all too clear that she had never piloted something manually before. The result of being a framerunner, or perhaps her loss of memory - it's hard to tell which. Following Macua's example, she thumbs the radio, "Launching!" Without any call sign to her name, Lin manages to at least maneuver out of the hangar and into the space beyond, sometimes flubbing with the thrusters as she tries to keep it stabilized. At the very least, the guns on the Hizack don't seem to be her issue, those almost seem like second nature - thankfully. "Okay, so I made it out without killing anyone. What's the plan?" There is humor in her voice, but also an exhileration at being able to do something more than fold laundry. Macua Huitl knows they are different from an orbital frame, and some work with this, she planned to get a Scud Gundam delivere for some mobile G fighter training but that would take time. She wtches the others for a moment and she can see it showing for the moment. She hopes the reading up and sim time has done some help. "Basic manouvering, some target practice and maybe something else." She points to a number of markers which plot out the course ther's no wreckage she wants to see how she handles the machine. "Timer is starting now, GO!" "It's the something else that's the scary part." Lin muses, although it's clear that she doesn't consider this a joking matter. Her eyes are cold, focused and intense. Even in a foreign unit, the pilot in her blood seems to take over her normally social, playful, and easygoing demeanor. There is a flash of color from the strange tatoos that line her arms, but then her hands close over the controls. Pale fingers wrap the control stick as she engages the Hizack's thrusters. Unfortunately, as focused as she is, Lin mis-judges one of the first turns through the markers, taking it a bit too wide before managing to make a correction. "Damn." She grits her teeth, not quite getting how to slow into turns and accelerate out of them. The next few markers work out better, although she seems to take it a bit slower. Speed is not her strong point, that much becomes obvious. "Is there a trick to the turns?" She asks as she finally passes the last of the markers, slowing the machine to a stop. Her fingers reluctantly release from the control stick, having been gripping it harder than she'd realized. Macua Huitl says, "IT's the other thing hummm, we'll get to some other forms of training once we we get plannet side." The Jenice is crossing it's arms now as it's pilot watches, the single red optic track.. She watches the possibly younger pilot. She offers a few pointers on turning but fore she comments watching the other machine come to a stop. "Too used to an Orbital frame I assume." "Oh, is it much different flying planet-side?" Lin asks, although the question seems a bit obvious. "I guess it would have to be, because of gravity and everything." There is so much that other people take for granted knowing about that she has had to learn, which her spending most of her free time asking so many questions of the Argama's crew. Taking the pointers to heart, the framerunner flexes her fingers before placing them back into the controls. However, the assumption catches her a bit off-guard. "I... wouldn't know. I can't remember ever piloting it." Rather than being uncomfortable about it, she seems almost bemused at this point with all the things she can't remember. At the very least, it's a better way of seeing things than moping about what she's lost. "Then again, I don't remember much of anything, so that's not surprising." There is a pause as Lin seems to re-orient herself, "Let me go through again. I'll do better this time." And true to her word, she does actually do much better the second time. Not perfect, but definitely better as she gets a feel for how the unit moves. Macua Huitl says, "Gravity and zero g? A lot to the point it gets pilots killed who are too used to one or another." She admits before she checks another display. "Gravity based pilots expect certain things as do those who just do Zero G. It's why the Titans were a harder fight planet side as most of them eart earthnoids and used to fighting in a full G. Also things like cockpit breaches are less fatal there than say here. A bad habit of without a helmet might not get you killed there? Space your dead." She nods for a moment "LEt's see how you do." Macua's now watching with intrest. There is a moment of silence from the framerunner as she takes in the lessons of gravity versus space combat. "I can't say what I'm used to, but I should probably learn both." This time, rather than being quite so gentle with the controls, she punches around one of the tighter corners, coming quite close to missing it, but managing to hold the turn long enough to come out of it in time to make the next part of the course. "Who are the Titans anyways?" She asks between moments of silence as she focuses more on the task at hand. There is an inward need to tune out everything else and focus, but there are so many questions that keep coming into her mind and they just can't be quelled quite so easily. "And trust me, I have no intention of going into combat without without a helmet. I think I've had enough head trauma for one lifetime." The scary part is, the trauma she sustained was /with/ a helmet. With one final tug, she pulls through the final turn and engages the reverse thrusters, coming to a quicker stop. "That was better, right? It /felt/ better." Well, they do say some people fly more by feeling than instruments. Macua Huitl watches the funner as she works with it. "This is some more basic stuff I admit as I said earily you'll have to hit the sims but having some first hand experiance is a lot better." She looks to the other for a moment "You and me both. There was the longest time I couldn't remeber who I was, how old I was, where I was from what I was and all I knew I was a killing machine. It was honestly terrfying... Some do but don't always discount your instuments either." Sims? Simulations. Something about the word sounds familiar. She could almost imagine hearing the word said in a certain voice. It echoes around in her mind as she brings the Hizack to a stop, feeling the words reverberate even to the ends of her fingertips. Removing her hand from the controls, she looks first at her palm, and then at the back of her hand. The glow from the metatron lines on her arms is oddly visible even through the flight suit. When she looks up, seeming to come back to herself, Lin blinks as the words of Macua seem to settle over her. "A killing machine." She shivers. "That reminds me of what Staren said. He kept asking me what I would do if I found out I was actually someone terrible." That sick feeling settles in her stomach again, but she swollows it down. The last thing she wanted to do was lose her lunch during her first flight out with her new mentor. "How did you... come out if it? I mean, come back to yourself?" Her eyes sweep over the instruments, trying to keep them all sorted. This seems harder than learning the maneuvering, as if she had never actually had to handle so much information at once. "So, I'm doing better with movement, what's next?" Macua Huitl pauses at the other girl as she seems to hae spce out and she's unaware of the metatron lines, it's prehaps for hte best she nods for a moment. "I was a test subject of some very bad people is all I'll say." She pownders "I'm not the same as I was before even I remebered what I was like. One doesn't come back from that unchanged Its a miracle I'm not the mindless killing machine they wanted. Target pactice. Targets online formation three." "Think fast, Lin." The targets come in fast and are starting to swarm about Lin, Macua's quite curious about howe she's going to do. "Well, last I checked turning me into a killing machine wasn't high on the list of lessons, so I'm probably safe." Thus far, being part of Katharon, they had mostly kept her away from fighting and combat, at least until now. Then again, this was her own request, trying to somehow reclaim some part of herself that she lost in the attack. As for who she'll be if she remembers, well... that's something she can't even guess at. "Target practice?" Luckily, Lin is fairly quick-minded and is able to go from the relaxed conversation into more active combat. At first, her eyes sweep over the data appearing on her controls, flipping from target to target just to get the feel of it. The Hizack shifts, drawing out a beam rifle from it's arsenal. It takes a while for her to actually get the weapon in place, flubbing the key commands at least once before she can actually even make an attempt at the targets. "The button sequences are hard to remember. I'm going to have to study them more..." Once the weapon is out, held in both hands of the Hizack, Lin grows quiet though. Her blue eyes narrow as she pulls the trigger, sweeping the practice laser across a few of the targets, causing them to change from red to blue. While she still needs a lot of practice with movement, her aim seems pretty good to start with. Macua Huitl says, "No I'm the exception the few others from the project I was from are mad dogs. I don't think there's anything left to save in them sadly. But that'sneither here nor there. LEt's see how you do." She wathes hthe other as they start shooting the targets are for simulated after all. She watches checking out how good she is. oO(She's clearly had some training even if she doesn't remeber it. Her body seems to.) "Project?" Lin repeats the word under her breath, but doesn't have much time to actually formulate an actual question about it. As far as she knew, she /is/ a good person, memories or not, so it's hard to imagine being something terrible. With the targets still swarming around her, the framerunner pushes that thought from her mind. It isn't worth dwelling on. As one of the targets gets a bit too close to her Hizack, she flips a few buttons, engaging the simulated Heat Hawk, swinging it out towards the offending target. Unlike with the gun, she isn't nearly as capable with the simulated melee weapon and it takes her a few swipes to actually strike it. Luckily, most of the other targets remain at a distance, so she's able to pick them off one by one or in small groups. When the last of them is taken out, Lin breathes deeply, not realizing that she'd been holding her breath. "Macua?" Pause. "I think I've used guns before." As if that weren't terribly obvious already. Macua Huitl seems to be thinking things over before she gies the other any rel replies. She may also be trying to sense out a little with her own senses as much as she's not the most fond of doing so. She watches the other attack the targets and she says "Indeed that's quite obvious you have. But you haven't used a manual control machine much from the looks of it." There is certainly a strange feeling that seems to flow almost like a second heartbeat with Lin. It's enough of a difference between her and a normal human to make her feel just a little 'off'. Then again, it's the same feeling most newtypes would catch around an Orbital Frame - that eerie half-sentience that seems to eminate from metatron. "I think you're right. Sometimes it's like my body remembers how to do things, even if I don't." She lays her hand on the control stick of the Hizack again, taking a deep breath. Her emotions are a different story, determination, excitement, and just a hint of fear. "I think I'm going to need to work with the simulations more. At least until I get the hang of things." Macua Huitl pauses for something strange is there she's not sure what it is but she doesn't like it. She really doesn't like it at all. She looks to her for a moment. "Just watch your self around others then is all. Your not alone in this, lets get back to the ship you can hit the sims for now I think." She issues a recall command to the targets and the markers at this point and turns for the ship. "Let's go." Category:Logs